


MML Kinktober 2020

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [43]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dildos, Doctor/Patient, Dominatrix, Drag Queens, Eating out, Exhibitionism, First Time Blow Jobs, Fishnets, Gags, Handcuffs, Heterochromia, Humor, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Leashes, M/M, Maids, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Past Tense, Present Tense, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shibari, Shopping, Smut, Spanking, Strawberries, Teasing, Tenderness, Threesome, Tickling, Trans Male Character, Transformation, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: A series of unconnected 100 word drabbles for the 2020 Kinktober prompt list starring Cavendish and Dakota.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota/Savannah
Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067621
Comments: 41
Kudos: 36





	1. Day One: Teasing

When Dakota calls a number for a maid service, he isn’t expecting _Cavendish in drag_ to show up on his doorstep. 

Maybe he should’ve read the advertisement more clearly. 

“Hey, sugar,” Cavendish croons, in a delicate Southern accent Dakota is certain he has never heard before. “Heard you need some cleanin’ done. My name’s Georgia.” If Cavendish _—Georgia?_ — recognises him, she doesn’t show it.

So that’s... that. At least, that _would be_ that, until Georgia bends over while picking up a salt shaker and exposes the _pretty pink undies_ beneath her maid costume. 

* * *

Georgia definitely knows _exactly_ what she’s doing. 


	2. Day Two: Kissing

Lips hover over lips, just a breadth away. There’s a soft puff of breath, and then a whisper: “Can I…?”

Dakota surges forward without warning, and Cavendish finds —perhaps for the first time— that he doesn’t mind that he’s been interrupted. 

They kiss like they’re strangers, like they’ve been told to kiss and if they don’t, the world will end. They kiss like friends, like they’ve known each other since they’d been born. They kiss like lovers, because ultimately, that is what they are. 

Air matters naught between them when they never thought that they would see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context? I don’t know her.


	3. Day Three: Tickling

“ _Ilkebeintickld_.”

Dakota blinks. “Come again?”

Cavendish groans. “I like. being. tickled,” he repeats, annunciating every word. “Alright?”

The fear of rejection in Cavendish’s eyes makes Dakota want to hold him forever. They’re already naked in bed together: it wouldn’t be difficult. 

But there are other things to do while naked in bed. 

“Alright,” Dakota says. 

Cavendish blinks. “...alright?”

“Sure! I can tickle you… I don’t mind.”

Slowly, the fear begins to leave Cavendish’s eyes. “...alright, then.”

Dakota grins at him. “Look out,” he says faux-menacingly. “The tickle-monster’s on his way!” And Dakota attacks, viciously digging his fingers into Cavendish’s sides. 


	4. Day Four: Licking

“Fuck,” Cavendish hisses out. His fingers tighten in Dakota’s hair, and Dakota grins a little stupidly at the cock in front of him. He licks a long stripe up the underside of Cavendish’s member, eliciting another whispered curse. 

For his first blowjob, Dakota is honestly surprised that Cavendish has lasted as long as he has. 

“Dakota, I— please, would you—“ Cavendish stumbles over himself, so Dakota takes pity on him and swallows his cock down whole, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat. Cavendish is bigger than expected, but he also doesn’t seem to be complaining as Dakota reaches up to stroke the rest of his length. 

Cavendish makes a long, drawn-out sound that Dakota is certain that he’s never heard before, and that he is  _ absolutely certain  _ he wants to hear again. So he  _ sucks,  _ like his life fucking depends on it, and Cavendish nearly wails, bucking his hips and choking Dakota in the process. 

Dakota pulls off and coughs, and Cavendish takes a moment before clearing his throat embarrassedly. “Er, I’m— sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

“Nah, it’s fine,” Dakota interrupts easily, his voice hoarse. And before Cavendish can say anything else, he swallows him right down again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally hit the real nsfw boys


	5. Day Five: Spanking

Dakota is in the middle of washing a plate when Cavendish walks by him and playfully swats at his ass. Neither of them expect Dakota to _moan_ , but it happens, and the next thing Dakota knows, Cavendish has crowded him against the sink with a predatory grin. 

“Do you like to be _spanked?”_ he asks, but Dakota’s flushed face already tells him everything he needs to know. 

Cavendish reaches down to cup Dakota’s ass before smacking it more purposefully. 

The plate remains half-washed in the sink, alongside Dakota’s shirt, tossed haphazardly aside in their scramble to get to their bedroom.


	6. Day Six: Wet

Panting, Dakota arches his back, his arms trembling with the effort. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Cavendish croons. He licks a bold stripe along Dakota’s pussy, pausing to suck his clit. Dakota moans, reaching down to grip a handful of Cavendish’s hair. 

“Gonna make me come again,” Dakota whimpers hoarsely. 

Cavendish briefly pulls away to grin at him deviously. “That’s the intention,” he says, and goes right back to eating Dakota out, his tongue flicking briefly inside of him before his lips return mercilessly to his clit. 

A stilted  _ ah-ah-ah _ later, and Dakota comes without any other warning than that. 


	7. Day Seven: Fingering

“If you fit your whole hand up my ass, would I count as a muppet?” Dakota pants, his voice muffled by the pillow his face is shoved into. 

Cavendish blinks, his hand stilling in its current task of fingering Dakota. “...come again?”

Dakota snorts. “I haven’t even come once,” he mumbles, and then turns his head. “I said, ‘if you fit your whole hand up my ass, would I count as a muppet?’” 

“That’s what I thought you said,” Cavendish replies grimly. He accompanies the words with a particularly vicious twist of his fingers, and Dakota groans, head dropping again. 


	8. Day Eight: Lingerie

Cavendish is wearing fishnets  _ (fishnets!)  _ and Dakota has lost the ability to breathe. 

“How do I look?” Cavendish asks with a smirk. Dakota thinks he makes a squeaking sound in response. “That bad, hm?”

“You look amazing,” Dakota gasps loudly, the words unsticking from his throat too fast. He wants to do dirty, unspeakable things to Cavendish while he’s wearing those fishnets, but that requires moving, which he has also forgotten how to do. 

Luckily, Cavendish moves forward and drapes his arms around Dakota, so Dakota doesn’t have to go very far to kiss him…  _ or _ to grab his ass. 


	9. Day Nine: Cuffs

“Remind me again why our handcuffs are pink and glittery?” Cavendish asked, holding up the pair. 

“Because we don’t actually get handcuffs for being Time Agents, and I was improvising?” Dakota offered. 

Cavendish frowned. “But where the devil did you get them?”

Dakota fixed him with an unimpressed look. “You really don’t wanna know.”

“But—“

“Cavendish,” Dakota said firmly. “Trust me on this. You don’t wanna know.  _ I  _ barely want to know, so for the sake of our friendship, trust me on this?”

Sulkily, Cavendish slumped back in his seat. “Fine,” he muttered. 

Dakota breathed out a sigh of relief. 


	10. Day Ten: Roleplay

“Well, aren’t you a sexy little thing,” Georgia simpered, grinning when the man at the bar turned and gave her a curious once-over. “You alone, peach?” 

“Alone enough,” the man said, smirking and lowering his sunglasses to showcase his mismatched eyes. “You askin’ for a reason?”

“Why yes,” Georgia said, taking a seat beside him and nudging him just so as she did. “Yes I am.”

* * *

“Where’d you get the idea for Georgia?” Dakota asked much later that night. “I was just playin’ myself.”

“You don’t know everything about me,” Cavendish replied smugly. “Now shut up, you’re ruining my afterglow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’know that trope where a couple pretends to be strangers to meet at a bar and fuck? yeah. that.


	11. Day Eleven: Hair Pull

“ _Ow_ ,” Dakota says, pulling off of Cavendish’s dick mid-blowjob. “That hurts, Cavendish.”

“What?” Cavendish looks down at him and blinks slowly, dumbly. “What hurts?” 

“You—“ Dakota says, reaching up to very-carefully untangle Cavendish’s fingers from his hair. “Pulling. It hurts. I have very tender hair follicles, you know.”

Cavendish frowns. “Oh, I’m— sorry. I didn’t know that, actually.”

“Well, now ya do.” Dakota licks his lips. “Anyways, where was I?” he asks. Before Cavendish can reply, Dakota takes his entire cock down his throat again, and Cavendish _yells_ and scrabbles at the headboard to keep from grabbing Dakota’s hair again. 


	12. Day Twelve: Whips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a couple days behind ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“So you’re a…?”

“Dominatrix,” Georgia supplied promptly. 

Dakota tried extremely hard not to let his jaw drop to the floor. “You— Really?” It was very difficult to imagine unsuspecting, prudish Cavendish in any kind of domineering role but god, he was really trying here. 

The outfit that Cavendish (or rather, Cavendish’s kinky drag persona) was currently wearing—black leather and lace that left very little to the imagination— was definitely helping, Dakota would give it that. 

Georgia cracked the whip she was holding, and Dakota tried not to shiver in anticipation. “Yes,” she said with a devilish grin. “Yes I am.”


	13. Day Thirteen: Moaning

“I’ve never done this before,” Dakota had said. “So you’ll have to tell me if it feels good.”

Well. Cavendish had his legs hooked over Dakota’s shoulders with two fingers pumping in and out of his ass, and _yes,_ it felt good. 

“Hang on, I’m gonna—“ Dakota shifted where he was, and the angle of his fingers shifted too, hitting something deep inside Cavendish that caused him to _jolt_ like he’d been electrocuted. He didn’t even register the sound that fell from his lips until after he’d made it: a deep, guttural moan, a noise that was almost animalistic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday... I’ll catch up...


	14. Day Fourteen: Toys

Dakota coated his fingers in lube, and then wiped them on the vibrator lying beside him on the bed. He sighed softly to himself, relaxing, and then picked up the vibrator and switched it on. 

He slid it down his body to his crotch, and spread his legs, pussy already wet and aching to be touched. When he pressed the vibrator to his clit, he groaned, hips jerking up in little aborted motions in a struggle for more friction. 

Outside of his door, Cavendish straightened up from where he’d been about to knock, adjusted his trousers, and shuffled away redfaced.


	15. Day Fifteen: Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a double drabble to make up for the fact that i’m still two days behind >.<

“I can’t see anything,” Dakota complained. 

Cavendish chuckled. “That’s the point, love,” he reminded him gently, accompanying the words with a gentle kiss to his forehead, just above his blindfold. “Are you ready for the headphones?”

“I think so.”

With a soft smile on his face, Cavendish lowered the noise-cancelling headphones onto Dakota’s head and adjusted them gently around his ears. 

“Can you hear me?” he asked. He waited a moment, and when Dakota didn’t answer, his smile widened. 

Without warning, he pressed a soft kiss to Dakota’s chest, and Dakota jolted a little beneath him, obviously startled. 

“This is so weird,” he said, too loudly. Cavendish only laughed, his moustache and breath tickling Dakota’s skin and raising gooseflesh along his chest. 

“This is going to be fun,” Cavendish said to himself, moving away again. A few seconds passed, and then he skirted his fingers lovingly down Dakota’s sides, stopping only to rub at his hip bones gently. 

Dakota shivered. “Feels good,” he whispered, so quietly that Cavendish nearly missed it. 

Still smiling, Cavendish began to kiss along the inside of Dakota’s thighs. Dakota sighed softly, relaxing, just before Cavendish pressed an openmouthed kiss to his clit without any warning. 


	16. Day Sixteen: Harness

Cavendish tests the last knot, and when it holds, he moves over to the end of the rope slung over the rafters.

“You’re sure about this?” Dakota is completely naked and trussed up like a turkey with fancy rope from Cavendish’s secret stash.

“Completely,” Cavendish assures him, already in the process of hoisting him into the air. Dakota squeaks in an undignified manner when he leaves the bed, but the knots continue to hold, leaving him suspended in midair by the makeshift harness. 

“Beautiful,” Cavendish murmurs. It’s entirely worth it to see Dakota’s full-body flush against the black silken ropes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow i am still consistently two days behind


	17. Day Seventeen: Gags

“Mmhaaah huuuuguhh.”

Cavendish sighed. “You know, the appeal of a gag is lost when you refuse to stop talking,” he chided gently. 

“Sowwhuuh.”

With his cock still buried inside Dakota, Cavendish reached up and undid the gag, pulling it out of his mouth. “What  _ are _ you saying?”

“Sorry,” Dakota translated. He wiggled his hips. “‘m kinda hungry. Can we speed this up?”

“You…” Cavendish wanted to be outraged, but he would be damned if he didn’t find Dakota’s bottomless stomach endearing. After all their time spent together, he had to. “Are you serious?”

Dakota had the decency to look chagrined. 


	18. Day Eighteen: Biting

Moonlight streams in through the window, illuminating Cavendish’s pale skin and bathing the room in silver. Dakota hums as he nuzzles the column of Cavendish’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses wherever he goes. 

“This is nice,” Cavendish murmurs, threading his fingers through Dakota’s unruly curls.

Dakota doesn’t answer, not in words, but he chooses the hollow of Cavendish’s throat to scrape his teeth against. Cavendish shivers, pleasure sparking from the contact and spreading through him. 

“If you’re not careful, we may have to go for a second round, love.”

Dakota nips at his collarbone, and Cavendish supposes he has his answer. 


	19. Day Nineteen: Latex

The glove snapped into place on Dakota’s hand, and Cavendish made a face of distaste, glancing at Dakota over his shoulder. 

“As your doctor, it’s my job to check your prostate. So… that’s what I’ll be doing.” Dakota reached for the lube, but Cavendish heaved a sigh and flopped down onto the bed from where he had been sitting with his ass in the air. 

“I’m safewording,” he said. Dakota’s eyes went wide, and he immediately pulled the glove back off again. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” Cavendish added hastily. “I just don’t think this particular roleplay is for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what’s this? he’s caught up? impossible!


	20. Day Twenty: Leash

Dakota tugs on the leash attached to the green collar around Cavendish’s neck, and Cavendish chokes, his hips stuttering briefly. 

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Dakota says, breathlessly. He tugs on the leash once more, and that seems to kickstart Cavendish’s brain, because he regains himself enough to thrust his hips again, pressing his cock deep inside Dakota. 

Dakota moans, arching his back. “Ooh, yeah, baby, just like that. Such a good boy for me.”

Cavendish whimpers, his hips bucking wildly, and Dakota reaches out to slip his fingers beneath the collar, holding on as gently as he can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, i am behind


	21. Day Twenty-One: Butt Plug

“This is so weird.” The woman at the counter glances boredly towards Dakota, but doesn’t do anything more. Dakota ignores her look. “I mean, why would someone want to plug up their—?”

“Dakota,” Cavendish interrupts, his face bright pink. “It’s bad enough that we have to be here in the first place. Can you  _ please  _ find what you need so we can leave?”

Dakota chuckles. “What, are you embarrassed?”

Cavendish blusters for a moment, and then huffs out a breath. “If you must know,  _ yes.” _

“Oh.” Dakota sets the butt plug down. “Sorry, man. I’ll be done in a jiffy.”


	22. Day Twenty-Two: Wax Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one’s for you, kayla

Dakota has been burning for hours. 

It had started as a tickle, like an itch in his nose, but it’s transcended that fully now. It’s an ache now, as he drips around his wick and as smoke rises from the places where the wax is too hot to handle. 

Cavendish comes back into the room and smirks, and Dakota wants to kiss him. It almost hurts that he can’t. 

“You’re so melty,” Cavendish murmurs, sticking his finger into the wax. Dakota goes blind with pleasure at the sensation of his wax swirling around the intruding digit. “You feel so warm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not comfortable writing traditional wax play, because I don’t know enough about it to effectively and safely portray it. So uhhh... this happened, instead.


	23. Day Twenty-Three: Food

“Close your eyes,” Dakota murmurs. Cavendish obliges immediately, relaxed and pliant after their latest round of intimate activities. “Open your mouth?”

An odd request, but Cavendish trusts him; he parts his lips. There’s the sound of a drawer opening and closing, and then something cool and textured slides onto his tongue. 

“Bite,” Dakota urges gently, so Cavendish does. 

The taste of the strawberry explodes on his tongue, and has him smiling immediately. He opens his eyes to find Dakota holding a bowl of them. 

“I know they’re your favourites,” he says, so Cavendish tugs him down and kisses him sweetly. 


	24. Day Twenty-Four: Mirrors

Dakota looks at himself in the mirror. He barely recognise what he sees. 

The man in the glass is utterly debauched, with frizzy hair and feverishly bright eyes. There’s a pleasant flush to his skin, one that starts at his face and spreads lazily down his chest. His fingers rub desperately at his clit, slicked by lube and spit, as Cavendish thrusts deep inside of him and causes his body to jolt and shake the frame of the bed. 

“Ceiling mirror was a good call,” Dakota pants. He arches up languidly, watching his reflection do the same. “Good fuckin’ call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *posts a half-hour to midnight* technically, it’s still the 24th.


	25. Day Twenty-Five: Transformation (substitution)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re subbing transformation for pegging on this day bc we can

It starts slowly, like a warm breeze washing over him. Dakota likes to close his eyes when it starts; it makes the entire process that much more exciting. He loves to feel the changes in his body as he takes on a new shape. 

He’s alone, for now. Cavendish will be home from the store soon, and Dakota wants to surprise him. 

A tingling begins in the tips of his fingers, and he lets it take him over until his whole body is awash with the sensation. He’s thrumming with energy, as his form twists and deforms and reforms. To have so much and yet, so little control over himself as he shifts into a completely different physique is as empowering as it is enlightening. Every time he does this, he feels like he has an epiphany about himself. 

And every time he changes back, it’s forgotten. 

The process is complete just in time for the front door to open. When he enters the room, Cavendish finds a bright-orange toothbrush sitting innocuously in the centre of their bed. He chuckles and picks it up, turning it this way and that, and then slips into their bathroom to brush his teeth. 


	26. Day Twenty-Six: Exhibitionism

Cavendish knows he’s being watched. 

He ruts up into his hand, lets a groan fall from his lips. Dakota isn’t as quiet as he thinks he is; Cavendish  _ always  _ knows when he’s watching. 

At least he puts on a show when there’s an audience. 

A muffled moan from beyond his doorway fuels his fervour. It’s nice to know that he has just as much of an effect on Dakota as Dakota has on him, even if Dakota doesn’t know he’s the reason for Cavendish’s constant state of sexual frustration. 

He comes, minutes later, to Dakota’s muffled shout from the hallway. 


	27. Day Twenty-Seven: Shibari

“I want you to tie me up and fuck me,” Cavendish had said, boldly. He wasn’t expecting Dakota to lead him up to his room immediately, or for him to have such luxurious rope, or his insistence on making Cavendish look  _ pretty,  _ but he wasn’t about to complain. 

“You look so fuckin’ gorgeous,” Dakota murmured, running his hands along Cavendish’s sides. His warm fingers caught on the silk ropes and bumped their way clumsily down his skin. 

“You know,” Cavendish panted. “You haven’t exactly gotten to the  _ fucking me  _ part of the evening.”

Dakota grinned predatorily. “Oh, just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love being behind. love that.


	28. Day Twenty-Eight: Multiple

“I don’t like you, and you don’t like me. Let’s just get that out of the way,” Savannah said, tossing her hair out of her face and back over her shoulder. Cavendish frowned deeply at her. 

“And?”

“ _And,”_ she said, making it clear that she hardly cared what Cavendish wanted, from her or from the situation in general. “Dakota doesn’t need to know that. All he needs to know is that this is a birthday gift. _And_ a one-time thing. Alright?”

Cavendish wanted to do something childish, like stick his tongue out at her. “Alright.” 

He was already fairly certain that he was going to regret allowing Savannah into their bedroom. 

* * *

_“Ngh,”_ Dakota gasped, arching his back. Savannah sent a smirk Cavendish’s way from where she was fingering Dakota open, and Cavendish retaliated by curling his fingers into Dakota’s hair and kissing him firmly, easily swallowing the next sound he made. 

When Cavendish broke the kiss to suck a mark into Dakota’s skin, Dakota shuddered, one of his hands reaching out, out… 

Both Cavendish and Savannah reached for his hand at the same time, and when they both wound up in his grip, they could only avoid each other's' gaze


	29. Day Twenty-Nine: Insertion

“I’m sorry,” Dakota said, blinking. “I must’a misheard you. Did you just say you have a  _ dildo  _ stuck in your  _ mmph?”  _

“Could you  _ be  _ any louder?” Cavendish hissed, with one of his hands covering Dakota’s mouth. “Yes, I have a dildo stuck in my arse. It’s been there for the better part of today, all day, and if I don’t get it out soon, I believe I shall burst. I need  _ help,  _ Dakota!” 

Dakota thought for a moment, and then generously licked Cavendish’s hand.

“Come on, man. Let’s get you to a hospital,” Dakota said, patting him on the back. 


	30. Day Thirty: Edging

“—can’t believe you fell asleep,” Cavendish gripes softly, pulling the blankets up around himself and Dakota. “I was nearly there, you dolt.” The harsh words that Dakota doesn’t hear are softened by the way Cavendish tucks the blanket tightly around them, and the way he lays a tender kiss to Dakota’s brow. Dakota mumbles sleepily, but he doesn’t awaken. 

Cavendish throws a longing look to his flagging erection and then sighs, curling up beside Dakota. “I do love you, you idiot,” he adds, just in case Dakota is somehow hearing him in his sleep. “I hope you have sweet dreams.” 


	31. Day Thirty-One: Orgasm

“Feels so good—  _ nngh— _ “

Cavendish, his face already flushed a deep red, turns an even brighter scarlet at the not-so-quiet praise. His hips stutter in their previously steady pace as he thrusts into Dakota, but Dakota doesn’t seem bothered by the interruption. If anything, it only spurs him on, as he moans again and then opens his eyes to lock his gaze onto Cavendish’s. His feverish, bright-eyed stare is enough to make Cavendish look away. Dakota is a work of art like this, spread out in front of him like a feast, and it’s a little like looking into the sun. 

Dakota makes a sound of protest, though, drawing him back in immediately. “Wanna see you look at me. Wan’ you to know that you’re makin’ me feel good,” Dakota pants, his words interspersed with breathy little gasping noises that go straight to Cavendish’s cock. “You’re doin’ this to me, Cavendish. Makin’ me feel fuckin’ great.” 

Cavendish wants to respond, wants to say  _ something  _ that fits the mood Dakota is creating, but it’s all he can do to keep his hips steadily thrusting into him. Dakota seems to understand regardless, though, because he flails one of his hands for a moment until Cavendish gets the hint and grabs it with one of his own. It’s one of the things that Cavendish is grateful for: he knows that Dakota always has his back, that Dakota always knows what he wants, what he  _ needs _ , without him having to say it aloud. 

“I love you,” Dakota breathes out, and then his eyes roll up, up, and he spasms hard on Cavendish’s cock, coming and coming and—

And Cavendish comes, too, rather suddenly hitting the edge of his own orgasm and flying right over it with the way Dakota is moving around his cock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got there, boys. 22 days into November, we got there.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
